Control
by musguita
Summary: Un encuentro en un bar para celebrar el final de un caso produce la pérdida de control de algo que siempre estuvo entre ellos. HouseXCameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Control.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Cuando entra en el bar junto a sus compañeros empieza a sentirse mareada. Puede que sea la mezcla de humo y alcohol. No son los ingredientes que se espera en un montón de personal hospitalario reunido en un bar, pero eso no importa ahora. Se han tomado unas cuantas copas de champán para celebrar que por fin han dado con el diagnóstico correcto en su último caso. Toda una semana de quebraderos de cabeza, migrañas, pruebas, experimentos, tratamientos, discusiones con House, que la han convertido en una de las peores semanas de su vida. Y los tres están cansados pero necesitan relajarse. Es una recompensa. Se lo merecen.

El ambiente está cargado y siente que choca contra un muro de calor cuando entra detrás de Foreman. Se quita la bufanda y mientras se quita el abrigo aprovecha para desabrochar un par de botones de su blusa.

Foreman se gira hacia ella y le pregunta qué quiere beber. Pide una cerveza y sigue a Chase hasta el fondo del local. En una de las mesas divisan a Wilson. Él les saluda con la mano y les invita a acercarse y sentarse en un gesto despreocupado. Cameron mira hacia la barra y se asegura de que Foreman les ha visto.

Chase se sienta a la derecha de Wilson y parece que comenta algo con el oncólogo, pero ella no puede oírles entre el ruido. Se fija en el vaso medio lleno de whisky y la cazadora de cuero que descansa en el respaldo de la silla vacía que está a la izquierda de Wilson. Sabe que él ocupa esa silla y decide sentarse justo a su lado. Es posible que sea mejor así porque si se sentase junto a Chase le tendría frente a ella.

Siente una ligera brisa de aire fresco y el olor a su colonia impregnar todo el espacio. La esquina de ese bar es su territorio.

- ¿No dijiste que los niños se quedarían en casa esta noche?

Suena tosco y fastidiado. Le gusta saber que su presencia y la de sus compañeros le producen malestar. Es interesante no dejarle indiferente.

Foreman llega con sus bebidas y saluda a su jefe con poco entusiasmo. House no es más amable que él y solo refunfuña algo que nadie puede oír. Solo Wilson se dirige a ellos de vez en cuando. House está muy ocupado en meterse con Chase y Foreman o simplemente ignorándoles la mayor parte del tiempo.

Han pasado casi una hora charlando sobre casos médicos, anécdotas de los familiares de algún paciente y algún que otro chiste malo por parte de Chase. Un montón de cervezas vacías se amontonan en el centro de la mesa. Cameron no sabe si es la segunda o la tercera y cada minuto que pasa le preocupa menos el hecho de que está perdiendo perspectiva sobre la situación. Mira a la gente que entra y sale, a los que se encuentran allí y charlan animadamente, a los que incluso se abrazan con efusividad y disfrutan de la compañía de sus amigos. Siente envidia por ellos. Ahí está sentada, con sus compañeros, su jefe y el amigo de éste, y no son capaces de mostrar ningún afecto entre ellos. Es como si no se conociesen. Entiende que House no esté cómodo y que lo último que quiere es pasar la noche del jueves con ellos, pero no le costaría mucho fingir un poco. Son unos desconocidos que trabajaban juntos a diario. Lamenta saber tan poco de ellos y que, en cambio, ellos sepan tanto de ella.

Chase alcanza otro vaso de whisky a House y unas cervezas a Foreman y Wilson. Ella lleva minutos jugando con la suya. La hace girar sobre su eje y mira aburrida la etiqueta. Está pensando en irse a casa.

- Eres el alma de la fiesta¿eh?

Mira a House y él le guiña un ojo. Vuelve la vista hacia la cerveza y da un trago largo. Él la observa con cierta indiferencia. Deja el botellín casi vacío en el centro de la mesa y se levanta de su silla. House se ha vuelto para hablar con Wilson y sus empleados. Ella camina con ligera dificultad hasta la barra. Nota sus mejillas sonrojadas y el calor cada vez más intenso. El camarero se acerca y ella pide una copa de vino. Nota una mano tocando su hombro y al darse la vuelta ve a un hombre joven. Le conoce del hospital. Todos se conocen del mismo sitio. Nunca ha hablado con él pero sabe su nombre.

- Allison Cameron¿verdad? Yo soy Matt Archer.

Le mira y luego a la mano que espera frente a ella. Cameron la estrecha y se aparta el pelo del hombro izquierdo con coquetería. Los dos sonríen y él le parece extremadamente guapo. Es la clase de médico que podría acostarse con todas las enfermeras y el personal femenino del hospital si se lo propusiese. Tiene cierto encanto que resulta embaucador.

El camarero deja la copa de vino en la barra y Cameron va a darle un billete cuando Matt se adelanta y paga él.

- Deja que te invite.

Es demasiado obvio incluso para ella pero deja que juegue un rato más. Será divertido. Ella coge la copa con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le toca el brazo. Mira hacia la mesa donde aún siguen sus compañeros, su jefe y el oncólogo. Le cuesta verlos entre la neblina que ha formado el humo de los cigarrillos y la gente que hay entre la barra y ellos. Y se da cuenta de que House la mira con el vaso de whisky en la mano. Sin quitarle la vista de encima sonríe a lo que sea que está comentando Matt, porque no le presta ni la más mínima atención. Prueba el vino y se muerde el labio. House no deja de mirarles y empieza a sentirse extraña. Comienza a sentirse como una traidora y sabe que no debería ser así. No hay motivos para que se sienta así. Vuelve a dirigir su atención al joven médico, aunque sigue sintiendo la mirada azul y fría de su jefe sobre ellos.

Matt se acerca a ella y le habla directamente al oído. De pronto le repugna su aliento en su oreja.

- Conozco un lugar increíble en el centro.

Cameron sonríe con educación, sin olvidar que no es más que un flirteo y aprieta el brazo de él.

- Esta noche no puedo, otra vez será.

Él asiente con decepción. Ella mira de nuevo a la mesa y House habla con Wilson animadamente.

- Nos veremos por el hospital – dice Matt cuando se va.

- Supongo que sí.

Camina con su copa entre la gente, procurando no caerse ni derramar el vino. Se sienta en la silla al lado de House y sus dos compañeros la miran como si estuviesen esperando algo y ella lo hubiese olvidado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Cameron.

- Lo que quieren saber es quien era ése con el que ligabas – contesta House quitándole importancia al asunto.

Por un momento desea contestarle, pero ella no le debe ningún tipo de explicación. Se arrepiente de haber creado esa expectación en ellos.

- Era Matt Archer.

- Oh. He oído hablar de ese tipo – dice Wilson.- Es un cirujano muy bueno y ha roto bastantes corazones en el hospital.

- Pobre Cameron, ahora ella también ha caído en sus redes – comenta House.

Ella pasa el dedo índice por el borde circular de su copa y no muestra lo mucho que le ha ofendido su comentario.

- Es posible que haya sido al revés.

Foreman levanta la ceja y brinda con Cameron. Chase sonríe y ella le devuelve la mirada de complicidad. Eso es algo que House jamás podrá entender y la satisface la idea de que no siempre tenga razón.

Wilson se disculpa y va al servicio. Foreman y Chase empiezan a hablar de la última paciente y discuten sobre cómo no lo vieron claro desde le principio. No es la idea que ella tiene de pasar la noche del jueves. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación de aquel hombre. La daba igual ser una más en su lista de conquistas. Si se ha quedado es porque no era capaz de hacerlo. Mira a House por el rabillo del ojo. Tiene la barbilla apoyada en la mano izquierda y con la otra sujeta el vaso.

El alcohol no es la mejor de la excusas pero es con diferencia el mejor motor de ciertos impulsos que, en otras circunstancias, controla con eficacia. Se ve a sí misma moviendo su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa como si de una adolescente se tratase y tocando la rodilla de él como si fuese un gesto ya común entre ellos. Y no lo es, pero resulta extrañamente familiar el tacto de sus pantalones bajo la yema de sus dedos. La ligera caricia que no hace ninguna presión en su piel y que es capaz de sentir como si quemase. Porque cuando comienza a hacer círculos en su muslo izquierdo con el dedo índice nota el escalofrío que le llegó hasta la nuca.

No deja de mirarle mientras lo hace, como si nadie más allí estuviese presente. Sus compañeros están demasiado ocupados en su discusión. House aprieta el vaso entre sus dedos y controla la sorpresa que le produce. Mira fijamente a sus empleados y luego a ella cuando su dedo comienza a subir por su muslo. Nota el calor a través del pantalón, como su dedo parece marcar a fuego el recorrido. Entonces la mira y ve en sus ojos aguamarina la mezcla de lujuria y desvergüenza tan impropias de ella. Es como si fuese otra mujer, pero sabe que es ella la que está atravesando la frontera del contacto físico y no puede evitar sentirse asustado y en parte sorprendido de la mejor manera.

Llevan segundos mirándose y han dejado de oír el ruido de la gente y la música. Es entonces cuando él baja su mano hasta la de ella y la agarra con cierta suavidad y la para. Ella se muerde el labio sin quitarle la vista de encima. House no sabe a qué está jugando. Ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Es puro instinto el que controla sus actos desde hace minutos. Él respira y mira hacia todos los lados. Ve a Wilson que vuelve del servicio y aparta la mano de ella dejándola sobre su pierna. Él saca la mano de debajo de la mesa y se rasca la nuca. Ella bebe de su copa de vino.

House se levanta con brusquedad y ella le sigue con la mirada. Entra en el servicio.

Foreman y Chase han dejado de discutir y no le presta atención a lo que hablan con Wilson hasta que se dirigen a ella.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa? – pregunta Chase.

Da un trago a la copa y la termina.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Se levanta y camina abriéndose paso entre la gente. Se encuentra entre las dos puertas. El servicio de damas y el de caballeros. Espera unos segundos y un hombre sale del servicio. No sabe qué hacer. Se arregla la blusa y el pelo y abre la puerta del servicio de caballeros. Le ve de espaldas y mira hacia atrás para ver que nadie va a entrar. Él silba la canción que suena en el hilo musical del bar. Entra y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se queda parada observándole y esperando a que él se percate de su presencia.

Él sube la cremallera del pantalón, cojea hasta el lavabo y se lava las manos. Cameron aguanta con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. House coge el bastón y va hacia la puerta. Se queda clavado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pasan unos segundos, frunce el ceño y camina hasta ella. Se para a un metro, como si fuese una distancia recomendada, y se rasca la frente con el pulgar de la mano izquierda. Ella le mira sin decir nada.

- Sabes que este es el servicio de caballeros¿no¡Oh, por Dios! No me digas que eres un hombre, no me lo digas.

Es lo único que le queda. Controlar la situación, si es que es posible, a través de una broma. Porque aún siente su dedo en su rodilla y su muslo y no está por la labor de olvidarlo ahora mismo. Ella mira hacia un lado y de nuevo clava su mirada en él. Parece una presa asustada y eso la hace sentir mejor aún. Ella le coge de la camisa y le acerca unos centímetros más sin dejar de mantener cerrada la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo. Él no puede hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella. Siente como su perfume se dispersa en ese lugar, choca contra los azulejos grises de las paredes y se le incrusta en el cerebro.

Cameron juega con el botón de la camisa de él y nota como su pecho sube y baja por el nervio de tenerla tan cerca.

- Estás borracha.

- ¿Y? – pregunta ella mirándole fijamente.

- No voy a aprovecharme de ti. Puede que con Chase funcionase. No soy tan cabrón como crees.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que Chase se aprovechó de mi?

House quiere apretarla con fuerza contra esa puerta. La besaría allí mismo pero la conoce demasiado bien. Por mucho que haya cambiado, esa actitud no es propia de ella. Y sabe que si se rinde ante ella, si le da lo que quiere, no podrá mirarle a la cara en mucho tiempo. No es que vaya a renunciar ahora, pero podría perderla de formas peores.

No se da cuenta de que es ella la que controla la situación. La que no le deja escapar de ese servicio. Es ella la que quiere que le bese, que arranque los botones de su blusa y deje de comportarse como un jefe protector. Quiere que le haga daño porque es lo que necesita de él. Lo desea más que nunca en todos los años que le conoce y no es capaz de pedírselo de otra manera. Es ella la que acaricia su nuca y siente la piel de él erizarse bajo sus dedos. Él respira contra ella y casi cierra los ojos cuando acaricia su lóbulo y se humedece los labios antes de besarle.

Es ella la que tiene el control sobre él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Él ha perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Ella no olvida que están en el servicio de caballeros. Es posible que sea el lugar menos romántico e inadecuado que podría haber elegido. Es un lugar frío y sucio. Pero lo que está haciendo no es romántico y tampoco forma parte de un sueño idílico. Es un error de consecuencias desastrosas en las que ahora mismo no puede pensar porque ella misma ha bloqueado su sentido común. Es el alcohol lo que la ha ayudado a dar el primer paso cuando ni ella misma lo esperaba. Y aún así está lo suficientemente sobria y lúcida para saber lo que está haciendo y se permite disfrutarlo.

Él no puede evitar que ella recorra sus labios con su lengua y que su boca se inunde de un calor extremo. No puede luchar contra ella y parar el avance. Es incapaz de reaccionar de forma lógica y deja que su mano la coja por la cintura y apriete su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lo necesita con urgencia. Deja caer el bastón y hunde su mano entre su pelo agarrando con una delicadeza impropia del momento su nuca.

Nunca pensó que ella podía resultar tan salvaje y excitante.

Cameron siente como él muerde su labio y suspira con fuerza contra él. Lo empuja hacia ella y siente que la puerta se clava en su espalda. Puede que sea al revés y él esté ejerciendo una presión dolorosa contra ella.

Es exactamente lo que quería.

Abre los ojos y apoya la cabeza en la pared separándose de él tan solo para tomar aire. House la mira y ella se siente complacida. Es el azul agresivo y casi sofocante clavándose en ella lo que la impulsa a besarle de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que él busca casi desquiciado su boca.

Él se separa de ella bruscamente. La coge por los brazos y se aparta de ella tratando de controlar su respiración. Cameron se aparta el flequillo y le mira con urgencia y desaprobación.

- No. No podemos. Tú estás borracha y yo, yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – le interrumpe ella.

Oyen los golpes en la puerta. House se frota la frente nervioso y es incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Ella no espera que él conteste. No es la primera vez que no obtiene respuesta a sus preguntas. Está acostumbrada. Dejan de golpear en la puerta y House la mira por fin. Cameron siente que él se empieza a arrepentir. Siente que ya la odia por ello.

Él solo trata de ponerle cara a la mujer que acaba de besar. Intenta averiguar en que momento ha dejado de aprender de él y ha tomado las riendas de todos los actos que comete. Lo único que quiere es controlarse y frenar las ganas de besarla. Porque aunque ella quiera, por mucho que se lo pida, no es el modo en que deben pasar las cosas. Incluso él sabe que no debe ser así. Ella no merece que lo sea.  
Cameron se agacha y recoge el bastón del suelo. Camina dos pasos hasta él y mirándole de frente, desafiante, se lo da.

Ninguno de los dos espera algo más.

Él no espera el beso que ella le da en la mejilla. No espera que sea tan dulce y le produzca la presión en el pecho. Es la angustia la que no le deja moverse y cogerla de la mano y mantenerla junto a él. Pero no le importa porque simplemente cierra los ojos durante ese beso y piensa que la vida debería ser así. Tan fácil y natural como ese gesto.

Cameron se detiene a mirarle una vez más y sonríe abiertamente.

- Hasta mañana, House.

Sale del servicio de caballeros para meterse en el de damas. Se mira en el espejo. Tiene los labios enrojecidos y se toca con cuidado donde él ha mordido. La da igual que él se arrepienta, porque ella no lo hace.

House se acerca a la mesa. Se sienta y se bebe de un trago lo que queda en el vaso. Wilson le mira extrañado.

- ¿Qué coño hacías tanto rato en el servicio?

- Me estaba metiendo una raya.

- Por qué será que no me parecería raro… - Wilson suspira.

Un minuto después la ve volver a la mesa. Chase y Foreman esperan de pie. Ella se toca el cuello y mira hacia todas partes sin fijar la vista en nada ni nadie. Siente un nudo en el estómago cuando llega hasta ellos. Siente que quiere besarla delante de ellos. Si no fuese porque ella es Cameron y él es su maldito jefe, sabe que lo haría. Si no tuviese que dar explicaciones a nadie, lo haría. Ella pasa por detrás de ellos para recoger su abrigo y su bufanda. Roza la espalda de él con su mano. Es intencionado pero casual. Nadie puede haberse dado cuenta.

Se pone el abrigo y se enrolla la bufanda alrededor del cuello como si él no estuviese allí. Actúa como si House no existiese en ese bar, en esa mesa. Solo cuando van a irse le mira y él es capaz de percibir su falta de remordimiento y la desbordante seguridad de la que de repente hace gala.

Los tres se despiden de su jefe y amigo.

House saca una vicodina y se la toma bebiendo de la cerveza de Wilson. Éste hace una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo que faltaba – se queja.

House le dedica una sonrisa y los dos se levantan y se van del local.

--------------------

No aguanta las voces de Chase y Foreman bromeando mientras desayunan. Tiene ganas de vomitar. Se levanta de la silla, se sirve un café y busca entre los frascos del armario las aspirinas. Toma una y la empuja por su garganta con un sorbo de café. Se apoya en la encimera y cierra los ojos. Espera que la pastilla haga su efecto.

Recuerda por qué no suele beber y que cuando lo hace, nunca sobrepasa el límite que ella misma estableció hace tiempo. Pero la noche anterior no había ningún límite. Saltó sus propias barreras. Podía sobrevivir a eso y sabría enfrentarse a los remordimientos si es que llegaban a surgir. Porque tenía la firme convicción de mantenerse fiel a sus actos en todo momento.

- Buenos días, niños.

House acaba hacer su entrada triunfal, como todas las mañanas entre las nueve y las diez.

Ella siente nauseas y no sabe a ciencia cierta si es por él o la resaca. Cameron nota como su mano empieza a temblar y la mete en el bolsillo de su bata. Con la derecha agarra la taza con firmeza y se da la vuelta. Quiere dar la cara. Quiere que él no piense que es una cobarde. Seguramente ya pensará lo peor de ella, lo que nunca podría llegar a imaginar y eso ya es suficiente.

Él no la mira con especial atención ni aprecio, pero tampoco es diferente a la de todos los días y supone que así está bien.

House va a su despacho. Se quita la cazadora y la tira sobre la silla. Camina hasta la cafetera. Ella está apoyada en la encima y se aparta ligeramente para que él pueda servirse su taza diaria y ella no tenga que moverse demasiado.

Es posible que la vergüenza no forme parte del arrepentimiento, pero aunque la grita que salga corriendo, se niega a hacerlo. Es lo que él espera de ella y no va a darle tal gusto. Puede aguantar eso también. Tendrá que soportar el nudo en el estómago si quiere sobrevivir a ese día y el resto.

Al menos por ahora.

Tiene la sensación de que House hace las cosas más lento de lo normal, como a cámara lenta. Aunque puede que sea algo que ella percibe por su propio nerviosismo y la tensión que se acumula en su espalda. De pronto no sabe si lo que acaba de hacer, si lo que él ha hecho es parte de la rutina de todas las mañanas a la hora de tomarse el café o ha sido intencionado. Contiene la respiración al sentir la mano de House rozar su cadera. Lo que no puede ser una alucinación es el casi insensible pellizco que él ejerce en su brazo.

Ella suspira. Suelta todo el aire como si hubiese accionado el botón adecuado. Él sonríe. Ella no puede verle, sus compañeros no pueden verle. Él si siente la tensión e incomodidad que produce sobre ella. Se da la vuelta y se apoya a su lado. Toma un trago de café y parece saborearlo a conciencia.

- Hoy el café está más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Alguien tiene resaca? – pregunta House ladeando la cabeza hacia ella y haciendo una mueca a Chase y Foreman.

Ella levanta la vista hacia él. Le mira con timidez, porque no puede controlar el efecto que tiene sobre ella. Y por mucho que intente negárselo a sí misma, siempre tiene la increíble capacidad de sorprenderla.

- Está como todos los días – contesta recuperando la compostura.

- Puede que tú no lo notes porque anoche llevabas unas cuantas copas de más.

Él remarca cada una de las palabras. Ella siente que son pequeños reproches y que la está echando en cara ser una irresponsable incapaz de controlar sus instintos cuando está borracha.

- No llevaba ninguna copa de más – dice sin dejar de mirarle.

Los dos se miran. Él piensa que no parece que dejasen de hacerlo en aquel servicio de caballeros.

- Sé perfectamente lo que hice – añade ella.

Cameron se mueve hacia la mesa y se sienta al lado de Chase.

House chasquea con la lengua y se va a su despacho. Ella siente alivio pero sabe que el día no ha hecho más que empezar y que sin un caso, puede alargarse más de lo debido.

--------------------

- Hola Allison.

No le ha visto venir. Ya es tarde cuando quiere darse. Cameron sonríe a Matt Archer.

House observa desde la sala de diagnóstico, escondido entre las cortinas.

Él no es muy diferente con su uniforme verde de cirujano. No puede impresionarla. Tal vez con las enfermeras y personal administrativo le funcione esa estrategia, pero no con ella. Él no sabe que ella está hecha de otra pasta. La Allison Cameron que House conoce no es de ese tipo de mujeres, es mucho más inteligente que todas ellas juntas. Pero la ve flirtear con el tal Matt como la noche anterior y tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Lo único que puede hacer es apretar con fuerza la empuñadura del bastón y girarse con disimulo cuando Foreman y Chase entran en la sala.

- ¿Espiando a Cameron? – pregunta Foreman.

- ¿Uno no puede cotillear tranquilo? – pregunta él a la defensiva.

- Lo tuyo no es sano, House – contesta Foreman.

House rueda los ojos. Puede que no sea sano, pero es lo que tiene. La vida de los demás es la única manera de olvidar en parte su mísera vida y centrarse en otras cosas. Es demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo pasar. Solo que ella está más implicada en la suya de lo que él puede comprender.

Su dos empleados comentan algo en voz baja y le dejan solo de nuevo. Él les sigue con la mirada. Pasan al lado de Cameron y la saludan con normalidad. Ella devuelve el saludo y sigue hablando con ese cirujano. Si sigue ahí, espiando tal y como le ha dicho Foreman, acabará por perder los papeles. Vuelve a su despacho y se tumba en su butaca.

--------------------

Hay poca luz en la sala de diagnóstico cuando ella entra. Él se levanta con cuidado y camina hacia ella. Cameron busca de nuevo una aspirina. Él sonríe internamente porque sabe que lo que ella está aguantando hoy es más que un dolor de cabeza.

Anda con desmesurado sigilo hasta pararse justo en su espalda. No llega a tocarla, pero él ve el imperceptible movimiento de su cuerpo cuando es consciente de que está detrás de ella. No sabe si quiere girarse y mirarle a la cara o quedarse así, con la vista clavada en esa pared y sabiendo que él es el que tiene el control sobre ella. Lo cierto es que la importa poco si él quiere tenerlo o cree que lo tiene.  
No la roza ni de la forma más leve, pero todo su olor parece rodearla y la hace prisionera sin haberla declarado la guerra. Cameron traga saliva y respira hondo.

- Así que siempre sabes lo que haces.

Nota su aliento en su nuca y la cuesta más que su propia voluntad contenerse y no seguir donde lo dejaron anoche.

Él apoya su mano izquierda en la encimera y ya no hay ningún espacio que deje que el aire corra entre ellos. Ella cierra los ojos y sus labios son una fina y tensa línea enrojecida por la presión. Él inclina la cabeza hasta su oreja. Respira durante unos segundos, alargando el momento lo máximo que él mismo se permite. Cameron apoya las manos en la encimera y aprieta con fuerza hasta que siente la sangre que fluye por las venas de sus dedos, sus manos y sus muñecas.

House mueve su mano hasta el vientre de ella. Desabrocha el último botón de su camisa con sumo cuidado y toca la piel con sus dedos. Ella deja que su cabeza caiga sobre el hombro de él. Él empieza a jugar con la cintura de su pantalón. Cameron no sabe si es su corazón el que late tan deprisa o es el de él lo que siente golpear en su espalda y estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Él besa su cuello, lo lame hasta llegar a su oreja. Acaricia con la lengua su lóbulo. Lo muerde y ella cierra los ojos con más fuerza. Siente la mano de House sobre su vientre, ardiendo y presionándola contra él.

- ¿También sabes lo que haces con Archer? – susurra House.


	3. Chapter 3

De otra forma no sería capaz de seguir trabajando con él.

Cameron aparta la cabeza de su hombro y mira hacia el suelo. Él se separa con brusquedad y decepción. Se da cuenta de que no es dueño de sus acciones, que de pronto es ella la que tiene la influencia sobre él. Ya no es capaz de decidir con coherencia. La odia por no poder ser más duro con ella, por haberse implicado en algo que está fuera de su control.

Sigue sin contestar y él ya no espera que lo haga. Tenía la esperanza de que cayese en su trampa, porque así podría hacerla sentir culpable. Ni siquiera logra eso. Se va enfurecido con ella.

Cameron muerde con fuerza y se frena a sí misma de salir corriendo detrás de él. Lo único que desea hacer es gritarle con fuerza. Pegarle. Insultarle. Odiarle. Lleva demasiado tiempo tratando de convencerse de que odiarle es mucho más fácil que quererle, que necesitarle. Todo se reduce a eso. Nunca ha sido cierto. Todo lo que ha creído que era real no lo es. Jamás lo ha sido.

Se sienta en la mesa y sujeta la cabeza con las manos. Desea encontrar el modo de dejar de pensar en él.

--------------------

Hay días en los que desea que le hubiesen amputado la pierna. No sentir dolor. Hoy es uno de esos días. Sin embargo, el dolor hace que todo sea mucho más real. El dolor es su única vía de conexión con el mundo que le rodea. Pero hoy no quiere sentirlo tan intenso. Siente arcadas cuando se levanta. Tiene que sentarse porque se marea. Abre el frasco de vicodina que descansa en la mesilla de noche y traga un par de pastillas. Piensa que ese día toca aumentar la dosis o no lo soportará. Aunque no tiene intención de aguantar.  
No es ningún temerario cuando conduce y tampoco tiene prisa por llegar, así que hoy se lo toma con más calma y deja que el viento que corre esa mañana le despeje un poco. Al llegar al hospital ve a Cuddy en la recepción, ocupada al teléfono. Da gracias a Dios y sigue su camino hasta su despacho.

Ninguno de sus empleados está en el departamento. Lo mejor de todo es que ella no está. Un fin de semana es el tiempo necesario pero nunca suficiente para pensar y elegir la opción que más le convenga. Aunque tal vez su modo de plantear las cosas al final no le llevase a tomar ninguna decisión. Se tumba en el sillón y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? – pregunta Wilson.

Oye como su amigo cierra la puerta.

- Para eso está el contestador. Tu llamas y dejas un bonito mensaje que yo escucharé un día de estos.

No puede verlo, pero sabe que Wilson tiene los brazos en jarra y esa expresión de preocupación constante en su rostro. Entreabre los ojos detrás de las gafas de sol.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo todo el fin de semana?

- Es lo que suele hacer la gente para no deshidratarse.

- Solo que no nos corre whisky y vicodina por las venas.

- A ti te corre la libido.

Wilson percibe el cansancio y las pocas ganas de hablar que tiene su amigo.

- Por cierto ¿sabías lo de Cameron y Archer?

El oncólogo no es consciente del esfuerzo que está haciendo House para no preguntar como si realmente le importase. No quiere mostrarse demasiado interesado. Se pregunta qué demonios ocurre entre ella y Archer. Es más, se pregunta que ocurre entre ella y él mismo. Se incorpora levemente en el sillón

- Según las enfermeras, Archer está bastante interesado en ella. La persigue por el hospital, se hace el encontradizo con ella. De hecho me han dicho que el viernes les vieron salir juntos del hospital.

No sabe si existe un término para definir lo que siente ahora. No son celos, de eso está seguro. Es la confusión que provoca en él lo que le tiene descolocado. La que no le deja pensar con claridad. Es el juego que ella ha empezado en ese servicio de caballeros y que parece haber terminado sin que haya vuelto a mover ficha. Puede que se haya cansado de él.

Saca una pastilla del bolsillo de la camisa y la traga.

- ¿Tú no sabes nada? – pregunta Wilson curioso.

- Ni idea. Pero ya me enteraré.

--------------------

Se ajusta las gafas. Se acomoda en el pequeño taburete y estira las mangas de la bata hasta los nudillos. Siente que hace más frío que de costumbre en el laboratorio. Levanta la vista del microscopio y le ve al otro lado del cristal. Ni siquiera la mira a los ojos. Parece rebuscar algo entre el montón de informes que hay en la mesa. Ella baja la vista distraída hacia la muestra que estudia.

Al minuto oye la puerta abrirse. Él camina hasta apoyarse en una de las mesas. Pasan unos segundos que se la hacen eternos.

- Voy a decirle a Cuddy que ponga tu nombre en la puerta – dice él.

Ella tiene una ligera sensación deja vu. Si no hubiesen pasado tres años diría que siguen en el mismo punto en el que todo empezó. Y ahora parece más distorsionado cuánto más lo piensa. Es como si hubiese conseguido borrarlo parcialmente de su memoria de tanto desearlo.

- Los médicos normales solemos trabajar en el laboratorio – contesta sin quitar la vista del microscopio.

- Y yo no lo soy.

Es como una triste afirmación. Algo que los dos piensan y que él se encarga de decir en voz alta, porque en el fondo no sabe ni qué decir ni por donde empezar. Cameron se aparta del microscopio y le mira directamente.

- ¿Quieres algo? Porque tengo mucho trabajo…

- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo novio? – interrumpe a bocajarro.

Ella suspira y sonríe como si estuviese esperándolo. De hecho, se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto en preguntarlo. Foreman se había encargado de informarla a primera hora de los rumores que corrían en el hospital sobre ella y el cirujano.

- Aunque no debería importarte, Archer no es mi novio.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿En serio qué?

Es un callejón sin salida. Porque lo que le interesa es saber por qué no debería importarle cuando sí le importa. Le importa tanto que es capaz de rebajarse ante ella aunque no sea capaz de entender por qué. Le importa lo suficiente como para pedirla una explicación.

- Que no es tu novio – dice finalmente.

Cameron nota como la presión en su pecho desaparece. Había esperado que fuese lo primero. Porque Archer no es su novio y no le importa lo que piensen los demás. Le interesa lo que piensa él. Y lo que confiesa es decepcionante.

- No. No lo es – insiste en aclararlo.

- Me han dicho que os vieron salir acaramelados el viernes por la noche.

Él no se da cuenta de toda la tensión que desprende su voz, del recelo y el reproche con que habla. Y ella disfruta con que lo muestre de una vez por todas aunque su intención no fuese esa.

- Yo no he salido acaramelada de ningún sitio con él. Y no debería importarte lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, ni te debo ninguna explicación. Pero entre Archer y yo no hay nada. No me gusta. Es demasiado engreído. Incluso más que tú.

No hace falta que ella repita que no le gusta ese hombre. Resulta tan firme y segura en su actitud, en la forma en que le mira a los ojos, que le queda bastante claro.

- ¿Debo sentirme halagado? – pregunta House.

Ella se acerca a él, con los brazos en jarra. Mira hacia un lado y de nuevo a él.

- No sé si debes tomarlo como tal.

La distancia que les separa no debe pasar de los cinco centímetros y ella siente que ya no hace tanto frío. House frunce los labios y sonríe burlonamente.

- ¿Intentas que me ponga celoso? No voy a pegarme con nadie por ti.

- No esperaba que lo hicieses. Aunque diría que no te hubiese importado hacerlo.

Si quiere, si se inclina, podría besarla. Podría dejar que ella hiciese con él lo que quisiese, más de lo que ya está haciendo. Sabe que ella no necesita provocar ninguna situación para ponerle celoso. Son los hombres que se le acercan los que hacen que sienta que la posee, que es suya, que nadie más tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

Son ellos los que le ponen celoso.

Cameron cierra los ojos tan solo un instante para sentirle de una manera más profunda. Vuelve a abrirlos y él se inclina ligeramente hacia ella. Duda de lo que está haciendo, de lo que quiere hacer. No porque no quiera hacerlo, porque no sabe si debe. Es ella la que se eleva hacia él poniéndose de puntillas y le besa. Le coge de las mejillas como si meciese su cara entre ellas. Acaricia su rostro sin mover las manos.

Le sorprende lo diferente que es del primero. Que vuelva a ser ella la que toma la iniciativa y le bese con delicadeza. Es tierna y dulce. Ella está grabando ese recuerdo en su mente del mismo modo que le deja marcado a él. Abren los ojos al mismo tiempo. Le cuesta mirarla de nuevo porque no sabe cómo lo está haciendo. Cómo ha vuelto a caer. Todo cobra un color y olor diferente. Incluso el verde de sus ojos le parece más intenso. Es brillante y limpio.

House siente un nudo en la garganta y reacciona tarde. Porque cuando quiere abrazarla, ella le mira por ultima vez antes de salir del laboratorio.  
--------------------

Lleva horas deambulando por el hospital. Dando vueltas por los pasillos, buscando entre las consultas de la clínica y las habitaciones. Anda sin un rumbo fijo. Ignora su busca cuando suena cuatro veces y el teléfono móvil que vibra de vez en cuando en el bolsillo de su americana. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie.

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas pastillas ha tomado ya.

Se sienta en uno de los bancos del pasillo. No hay un alma por allí. Mira hacia el exterior, por la ventana. Hace rato que se ha puesto a llover. Los cristales se manchan con las gotas de lluvia que golpean con fuerza. No es cierto lo que dicen sobre la lluvia, al menos no surte el mismo efecto en él. No le relaja en absoluto.

Tampoco puede dejar de pensar en ella. Es obsesivo. Y no es que nunca la haya tenido presente, pero ahora no es sano. Siente que está perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda. Se levanta con dificultad y camina hasta el final del pasillo. La puerta está medio cerrada y puede ver la luz ámbar y azul que sale por la rendija.

Al abrir lo último que esperaba es encontrarla allí. No cree en el destino y en que las cosas ocurren por un motivo que se nos escapa. Piensa que todo ocurre y ya está. Nada está predestinado ni escrito en ningún lugar. Pero no niega que puede ser un golpe extraño del destino que se ríe de él por no creer en nada más que en él mismo. Quizás ha perdido del todo la cabeza y ya no sabe en qué puede creer o no.

Se sienta en el banco que hay justo detrás de ella. Se mantienen en silencio. Intenta no pensar en la primera vez que la encontró allí.  
- ¿Qué hace una atea en una capilla?

Cameron sonríe y mira la figura del Cristo que cuelga en el centro del altar.

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú – contesta serena.

- ¿Pedir perdón?

House no tiene claro ni que hace él allí. Se inclina hacia delante y apoya los brazos en el banco en el que está sentada. Ella siente el peso adicional que soporta el banco.

- Hace tiempo, Chase me dijo: si quieres algo de House debes cogerlo. He esperado tres años para hacerlo – hace una pausa y House mira también al Cristo. – Eso es mucho tiempo. No me arrepiento de ello. Pero no puedo obligarte a que cojas algo que no quieres.

Se levanta y se para a la altura del banco en el que está sentado. Él la mira desconcertado y ella toca ligeramente el respaldo del banco con los dedos, de espaldas a él.

- Debes decidir lo que quieres coger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Está claro que ella hace tiempo que tomó la decisión. Tardó en ejecutarla y necesitó un pequeño empujón materializado en alcohol para llevarlo a cabo. Ella le cogió. Por todos los frentes y de sorpresa. Le atacó de una manera imprevista que jamás había imaginado. Él nunca se paró a pensar en que ella podría optar por esa vía. La había imaginado escapando de nuevo, rindiéndose ante su mal humor como habían hecho otros. Había pensado que ella llegaría a cansarse de él. Tenía el devastador presentimiento de que ella le abandonaría algún día.

Allison Cameron no puede estar en línea de espera toda la vida. Porque su vida sí vale la pena.

Lo que él se pregunta es si encajaría en ella. Él mejor que nadie sabe cómo es y no está seguro si encaja en su propia vida. Porque su concepto sobre sí mismo, sobre cómo debe vivir, no es precisamente fácil. Toda la complejidad de la que se regodea le ha alejado de las decisiones más sencillas que debe tomar, de los actos más elementales y simples de los que se compone la vida de la gente. Se ha empeñado en ser tan diferente, en mantenerse en la espiral de miseria y autodestrucción durante tantos años, que el dar un paso en otra dirección le aterra.

Solamente debe decidir si lo coge o no. Si lo quiere o no.

Porque necesitarlo es otra cosa.

Es en esa capilla donde, irónicamente, debe tomar una de las decisiones más trascendentales de toda su vida. Un solo segundo que podría cambiarlo todo. Él nunca ha estado predispuesto al cambio. Y recuerda que ella le dijo no hace mucho que no todo cambio era malo.

Pero piensa que eso no significa que todos sean buenos.

--------------------

Lleva una hora sentada en su coche. No se fija en la gente que pasa con sus paraguas ni en los que corren hasta sus coches para no mojarse. El exterior está distorsionado por la lluvia que mancha los cristales. Es como si llevase días lloviendo sin parar. Agarra el volante con fuerza. Procura no pensar, pero es prácticamente imposible.

Empieza a arrepentirse. Le ha confesado que no lo hacía, pero ahora no puede evitar sentir que lo ha estropeado todo. Maldice el alcohol y a sí misma por ser tan débil. Tiene la certeza de que ha marcado el final y quiere llorar.

Le ve caminar entre la lluvia. Parece cojear más de lo normal. Ella sabe que todo le afecta, que todo se concentra en el dolor de su pierna porque no es capaz de asimilarlo de otro modo. Es ella la que ha causado ese malestar.

No deja de llover y él parece perderse entre los coches. Es como si no supiese donde va. Cameron sale del coche y le observa con preocupación. La mochila de él cae al suelo y le ve golpear con el bastón la rueda de un coche. Intenta recogerla del suelo pero falla.

- ¡House! – grita ella.

Corre hasta donde él está. Él se siente avergonzando y odia que ella le vea en esa situación de debilidad. Odia que tenga que ayudarle una y otra vez.

Eso es exactamente lo él que no quiere.

Ella recoge la mochila del suelo y se la tiende. Entrecierra los ojos porque la lluvia no deja de caer y nubla su vista. House agacha la cabeza y la coge. Ella le mira tratando de enmendar algo que no tiene arreglo. Cada segundo que pasa se arrepiente con más fuerzas que el anterior. Él no podrá llegar a entender nunca lo culpable y estúpida que se siente.

Él empieza a caminar hacia su plaza de aparcamiento.

- ¡Espera! No puedes ir en tu moto – él se para y ella saca fuerzas de flaqueza mientras no la mira. – Te llevo a casa¿de acuerdo?

Espera lo que parecen milenios hasta que él se da la vuelta y camina hacia ella. La sorprende de tal modo que se queda parada y tiene que correr para adelantarle y abrir la puerta del coche. La sostiene mientras él entra. Cameron no ignora que está molesto con ella, que lo último que quiere es eso. No quiere que ella actúe con él como si de una obra de caridad se tratase. Aunque sabe que no lo es y que ella no cree que lo sea.

Sin embargo, sentirlo así facilita las cosas.

Cameron arranca el coche y espera. Mira a House y luego al pecho de él. Él se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Le parece hasta tierno que ella no pierda la calma en un momento en el que difícilmente él controla los nervios. Se pregunta por qué se ha dado la vuelta y qué hace en su coche. No es posible que esté pensando racionalmente.

El coche se llena de tensión y de palabras que se piensan pero no se llegan a decir. Es casi asfixiante. Cameron conduce con tranquilidad, como si no quisiese llegar nunca a su destino. Él mira por la ventanilla. Observa las gotas que chocan con el cristal y lo surcan formando pequeños ríos, las luces que le dan color a esa noche y la gente que se resguarda de la lluvia en los portales. Ella no quita la vista del volante ni cuando paran en un semáforo. House la mira de vez en cuando y parece que contiene la respiración. Pero se da cuenta de que no es eso, es la presión de la angustia que le aplasta contra el asiento.

Tiene tiempo suficiente como para decirle algo. ¿Pero qué? No es el mejor momento para entablar una conversación. No es como si hubiesen discutido y al final se les hubiese pasado a los dos como solía ocurrir. No era un hecho que podían ignorar como siempre hacían.

Esta vez no.

Llegan a casa de House y Cameron aparca justo en frente de su puerta. Para el coche, se quita el cinturón y coge la mochila de House de su regazo. Él la mira boquiabierto. Ella baja y se da cuenta de que él no sale de su asombro. Cameron mete la cabeza en el interior y no parece que le moleste mucho la impresión que ha provocado en él.

- Sigue lloviendo y casi no puedes caminar. Te acompaño.

Cierra la puerta del coche y él aprovecha para sacar una vicodina y tomarla sin que ella le vea. El dolor es intermitente, unas veces más fuerte y otras menos, pero siempre permanece allí y hoy es como si estuviese especialmente ocupado en demostrarle que nunca se deshará de él.

Si le quitasen todo sería lo único que le quedaría.

Ella espera en la puerta de su casa. Tiene el pelo completamente mojado y se aparta con la mano una gota que cae por su nariz. Él siente que el frío le atraviesa hasta los huesos. Ella suspira profundamente cuando él abre. Entra y ella le sigue hasta la entrada. Deja la mochila sobre una mesa.

- Deberías cambiarte y tomar algo caliente – trata de sonar amable y cordial.

Es una pobre ilusa. Está convencida de que lo es. Porque de otro modo no sería comprensible todo lo que está haciendo y diciendo. House se quita la cazadora y la deja en el perchero. Nota que le cuesta mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres tomar un café o una toalla para secarte un poco? – pregunta él.

Ella parpadea perpleja. Quiere que la pellizque para saber si es real. Un escalofrío recurre su cuerpo pero, pese a estar helada, sabe que la causa es otra. Traga saliva y cierra la puerta.

- Un café estaría bien.

Espera a que House se vaya un momento para quitarse el abrigo y estudiar el salón. Él vuelve completamente cambiado y con una toalla. Se para frente a ella y se la da. Se mete en la cocina y ella se sienta en el sofá. Cameron intenta secarse un poco el pelo.  
House deja dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y se sienta en el otro lado del sofá. Parece que la tensión del coche les ha acompañado hasta la casa. Ella se siente como una niña pequeña en un lugar completamente desconocido. Todo es nuevo, incluso la actitud de él y la desconcierta no poder averiguar qué es lo que ocurre. Porque no quiere pensar en cuál es su intención. Seguramente el golpe sería más doloroso si se permitiese hacerse la más mínima ilusión.

Hace tiempo que dejó de hacérsela.

Recorre con la mirada todo lo que forma parte de la vida de House. Su piano, los libros de medicina que hay sobre la mesa, una caja llena de papeles, una guitarra dentro una funda abierta, los discos ordenados en una estantería y el bote de vicodina.  
Empieza a pensar que no era tan buena idea haber aceptado su invitación.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se levanta y House no parece inmutarse. Es como si estuviese demasiado concentrado en algo que ella no puede controlar. La situación la ha desbordado. Coge su abrigo y se lo pone.

- Olvídalo¿vale? – se toca la frente nerviosa y trata de continuar. – No ha pasado nada. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.

Cameron abre la puerta y le mira antes de marcharse.

House respira hondo cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse.

--------------------

Siente que el tiempo y todo lo demás estuviese en contra suyo. Sabe que no va a parar de llover en toda la noche. Es lo último que necesita. Quiere llegar a casa y meterse debajo de las sábanas y, con un poco de suerte, olvidarlo ella también.  
Aunque pensar que puede olvidarlo es engañarse cruelmente.

Baja los escalones con cuidado para no caerse y busca las llaves del coche en su bolso. Abre la puerta del acompañante y deja su abrigo con cuidado para no mancharlo demasiado.

- ¡Cameron!

Es una lanza que la clava contra el suelo. Ha atravesado su carne. La ha desgarrado. Se gira con temor a lo que pueda encontrar. House baja los escalones sin el bastón y se acerca hasta ella. Cameron parpadea varias veces porque la lluvia parece golpearla los ojos con total impunidad.

Él la mira y aparta el mechón de pelo mojado que tiene en su mejilla. Le mira absorta, absolutamente hipnotizada. Porque su mirada, descarnada y confundida, hace que de pronto la lluvia, el ruido de los coches y todo el espacio que les rodea desaparezcan. Por primera vez en su vida la estremece verle de un modo tan abierto, limpio y sincero.

Ella juraría que hasta el tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese preciso instante. Está segura de que, si mirase el reloj, estaría parado.  
Tan solo sus sentidos son capaces de responder cuando la besa.

Deja que su piel sienta las manos de él a través de su ropa mojada, que se claven en su espalda y la sujeten porque siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla como si flotase. Se sumerge en su olor de una manera casi infernal. Es condenadamente dulce.  
Es la otra cara de Gregory House, la que siempre imagino que existía. Se aferraba a ella como a un clavo ardiendo. Y quema sus labios. Se complace porque siempre tuvo fe en él y ahora sabe que mereció la pena.

Es la única manera en la que él es capaz de decirle todo y nada.

Se separa ligeramente de él, con los ojos cerrados. Sus alientos se mezclan con la lluvia. No sabe si está llorando o simplemente es la lluvia que cae por su rostro con total libertad. Sea como sea, no le importa. Siente un nudo en la garganta que no podría desatar de otro modo que no fuesen las lágrimas.

Quiere explotar en un llanto absurdo pero liberador.

Y él acaricia su cara y vuelve a besarla. La mira y no parece de verdad. Pero vuelve a ser ella cuando ella abre los ojos y le deja ver el brillo que él ya conoce. Es tan familiar que siente el impulso de abrazarla, de hundir su cabeza en su hombro y dejar que el tiempo pase. De olvidarse de un tiempo pasado y peor. De volver a sentir que es suya, de sentirlo de un modo tan real que no le importa la ansiedad cada vez que la tiene cerca. Porque nada puede ser más real que ella.

Siente que ella tiembla de frío y la abraza más fuerte.

Es la única manera en la que él puede recuperar el control.

Es la mejor manera de coger lo que necesita.

**Fin.**


End file.
